


After Tonight

by Ever_Bre3ze



Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [6]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Bre3ze/pseuds/Ever_Bre3ze
Summary: 迟来的47生日贺文，迟到甚至连戴安娜生日都过了两天了。纯爱系未成年意识流灵车。针不戳，青梅竹马在一起针不戳。参考了《银河铁道之夜》和《Ada or Adore》，童话本来就不是给小孩子看的（BGM: SPiCYSOL - After Tonight
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839451
Kudos: 4





	After Tonight

1

“你觉得银河是什么样子？”6号突然发问。  
面前的男孩从书本里勉强抬起头来。此时他好看的眉头紧锁成一团，咕哝着从牙缝里挤回一个问题：“你在说什么？”  
“我是说，我们半夜能看到的那个星系的一部分。”灰绿色眼睛的少年挥舞着举起一只手，食指仿若魔杖点向半空，“你觉得它应该是什么样子，47？”  
47的表情变得有些不耐烦：“赫拉的乳汁，候鸟的居所，天上的恒河，麦秆贼之路——这些不都是你讲给我的吗？”他想不通，为什么6号老是要在节骨眼上提这些与考核无关的事情？  
“我改主意了，我觉得这些形容都不准确。”少年从桌子上跳下来站直，双手熟练地高举出半球的形状，仿佛支撑天穹的阿特拉斯——尽管他们头顶闪烁的只有偶尔失灵的灯泡和代表摄像头工作状态的指示灯。  
“牛奶色的河流……为什么不把它们想成河岸？满是发光细沙的河岸，白鹭在银色的芦苇和淡金的芒草里起伏，它们其实是沙滩的一部分……”  
“我猜你已经有十足把握能在明天的考核里击败我了。”47重新低下头，语调平稳如同机器，“只可惜我也抱持着同样的想法。”  
“Moi（我）？不不不，我是不屑于用这种干扰你心神的方式取得胜利的，何况你也不会中招。”6号在他对面弯下腰，上半身离桌面只有几本书的厚度，目光诚恳又狡黠，“毕竟你才是公认的第一名。不是吗，弟弟？”  
“我劝你现在赶紧临时抱佛脚，免得连第二名的位置都保不住。哥哥。”湛蓝双眼的男孩毫不迟疑地出言挖苦，嘴角的弧度却像一只下巴被挠得很舒服的猫。  
争强好胜，没有谁比他名义上的哥哥更了解他的本性。  
“别那么想，弟弟。”少年干脆切换到法语，在他耳边悄声挑衅，“说不定下一次赢的人就是我呢。”  
男孩猛地将硬皮书合上：“你做梦。”他起身离开，“这次考核结束后，我会向父亲申请取消你接触无关书籍的权限。”用的同样是法语。  
两个人都能迅速掌握另一门甚至几门外语，但6号在语言上的领悟能力不遑多让——至少现阶段的47没法辨出他细微的发音谬误，而这也令他更加恼火。  
“那你知道如果我赢了，我会向父亲请求什么吗，弟弟？”他背后传来6号的声音。  
男孩停下脚步转过身，冷淡地抬眼看向他哥哥。  
灰绿色双眼的少年微笑着将食指贴在唇上：  
“我会陪你去做你想做的事情。”

47不喜欢最近的6号。  
诚然，接触训练外的无关书目是一种相对优待——资源只会向优秀的服从者倾斜更多。  
但6号自此仿佛变了一个人：他开始大段大段地在言辞里旁征博引，语气和表情轻佻又多刺；有时他又会滔滔不绝地讲述不知从何而来的故事，根本不屑于听众的感受——当然，他的这一面只会在47面前才会完整暴露。  
尽管心生厌烦，47也不会蠢到真的去向奥特迈耶博士提出那个要求：意味着他自己的特权也有被一道收回的风险。毕竟，他们是一对搭档。  
出人意料的是他兄弟竟然真的如其所言在考核中拔得头筹，而掉书袋唐璜提出的申请是陪弟弟去花园里缅怀那只兔子。47并没想过增设这一日程，都是那家伙自己主动罢了。  
更出人意料的是博士同意了此次临时放风。或许是因为和47罕有的“屈居第二”比起来，他兄弟的一点请求简直微不足道。  
风和日丽的下午，在看守人员寸步不离的监视下，两个男孩逐渐走到了花园的最远端。始作俑者全程摆出一副兴致勃勃的样子，但47并不想配合6号的热情，挫败感仍旧令他不适，如同群蚁啃啮。  
小小的坟茔近在眼前，栅栏上攀绕的白色花朵却吸引了47的注意，他以前从没见过这种植物。  
6号却只是满不在乎地吹了声口哨：“原来是夕颜花。”他语带嘲弄，“放任这种东西爬上来，园丁工作不力啊。”  
“我不记得你看过植物图鉴。”47皱眉。  
“这又不是什么可以用的有毒植物。”6号双手抱胸往前弓身，“想要一枝吗，弟弟？如此娇弱的花藤可不能用手直接拿着……”  
“我不需要。”47冷漠地打断他，“你到底是从哪看的这些东西？”同期提供的书目他们早就看得一本不剩，因此47不得不怀疑他兄弟是否又偷藏了些私货不让他知道。  
“当然是从那些你根本不屑一顾的童话故事里找到的咯。”6号的眼神依旧轻慢。  
“你撒谎。”平静的语气暗含敌意，被指控的对象却不置可否地耸耸肩：“我？怎么可能？”  
男孩一言不发转身就走，讨厌的家伙即刻赶了上来。  
“为什么你就是不肯相信我呢，弟弟？”那双最擅长讨喜的灰绿眼睛此时溢满无辜，“我都已经把那些故事讲给你听了。”  
什么故事？所谓的银河？巧克力做的大雁和含水银的白鹭？也只有他才会把这些无稽之谈当宝，47自己是绝不会产生一丝兴趣的。  
“好吧，等到下次考核你如果拿回第一名，我就送你一份礼物好了。”  
“不是如果，是一定。”47猛然回头，视线对上6号失望又委屈的神情，到嘴边的狠话还是软了下去，“同样的失误我不会重复第二次。”  
少年的脸上绽开微笑：“我相信你，弟弟。”  
“该回去了。”

2

“我给你找了一份工作。”  
47刚关上车门，怀里就多出了一袋文件。  
“是什么活儿？”语气生硬，询问更像是质问。他还没从研究所的状态里完全切换过来，但他兄弟不以为意：  
“有位年轻的夫人想替她可怜的老丈夫锯掉头上的鹿角——当然是连着脑袋一起锯下来。”  
“丈夫和情人一个不留？”47低下头系好安全带，“看来光靠毒蝇纸和托法娜之水可做不到。”  
“所以她找上了你。”驾驶位的6号似乎成竹在胸，“剩下的物品我寄存在旅馆的保险箱里，等你完成任务我会来接你。别了，弟弟。”  
“终于打算撇下我单干了？”湛蓝的双眼斜斜地瞥过去。被看的人无奈地摇了摇头：  
“又来了。我怎么就舍得让你去死呢，弟弟？”他皱起眉撇嘴一笑，“比起把负面情绪只发泄在我身上，何不去想象一下你即将面对的目标？”  
“刚才你应该把文件直接从车窗扔给我，替你自己省点口舌。”这并不是47的本意，管他呢，反正都已经这样了。“我也不用再在这里浪费时间。”  
话虽如此，车子依然往前开了一段，直到第二处无人的暗巷口——以防有人跟踪。  
步出暗巷的第一时间，47就压低帽檐混入人群。玻璃、金属和瞳孔映出他的身影：背着曲棍球杆袋的少年，仿佛刚结束校队训练，至于袋子里真正装的是什么，只有他和6号心知肚明。  
他兄弟是否值得他信任？答案毋庸置疑，尽管6号总是有意无意地忽视他的感受，仿佛只要他不提出抗议这些想法就等同于无关痛痒。  
可凭什么是他来抗议？该向他乞求原谅的人此刻还在优哉游哉等着他完成这单生意后乖乖回到自己身边——甚至还会用惯常的轻浮语气对他的表现评头论足。  
阴郁的眼神自橱窗玻璃中一闪而过，47侧身绕开行人，加快步伐走向约定的地点。这一次他不会给那家伙留下任何话柄，如果可以，他还想继续保持缄默，直到对方主动认错为止。

“您的钥匙，先生。”擦肩而过的客人充耳不闻，清洁工不得不拔高声音。  
眼前看似醉酒的少年闻言终于顿了一顿，随即转身自清洁工手中一把夺过钥匙，又一声不吭地径直走向房间。  
现在的年轻人真是越来越不像样了。老妇人愤愤地望着少年重心不稳的背影。  
耳边的声音仿佛隔了好几层棉花，又仿佛直接撞击在颅腔内部。47强忍住浑身的颤栗，锁上房门后才扔掉行李，背靠着门缓缓瘫坐下去。  
除掉第一个目标并没有什么难度。等待去下一处任务地点的巴士时他顺便买了一份报纸，不意外地在某个角落看到了破产富商不幸身故的消息，那样的老者出点什么事再正常不过了。  
问题出在第二个目标身上。  
不知是富商去世的消息警示了这个应召男郎，还是47不巧正好撞上对方往血管里又多来了几针，翻窗而入的他抬头看见双眼血红的目标咆哮着举起枪，预先踩点立刻切换成随机应变。  
同一个陷入偏执妄想的持械瘾君子搏斗并非研究所的必修课：这更像是要他徒手杀死一头发狂的公牛。药效发作后目标的力气大得惊人，47费了好一番工夫才将他制服，然而不甘轻易就死的目标转手就抓住一把不知名的粉末尽数砸到47脸上。  
呼吸道瞬间如同火烧，47强忍着眼泪和呛咳，用力将目标持枪的手扳到胸前，枪口抵着下颚扣动扳机。  
血液和脑浆在地面上开出一朵带刺的花，天旋地转间47从尸体上踉跄起身，确认目标死亡后他带着残存的理智略微整理了现场，而后在警笛响彻街区前狼狈逃离。  
回程的记忆支离破碎，意识清醒些许的时候47发现自己已经身处旅馆房间。他强撑着从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞走到卫生间洗了把脸。  
他无法判断药物的成分，研究所的克隆人都经历过耐药性训练，但直接吸入大剂量的混合药物仍然令他产生了急性中毒反应。现在他只能等待代谢完成，或者6号赶来做点什么……如果那家伙会按时出现的话。  
冷水针尖般滚过皮肤，眼前的世界扭曲成三个或更多，47脚步虚浮试图走向窗边拉上窗帘，最终却只是一头栽倒在地。

3

浓稠的黑暗。  
47无力地睁开眼，迎接他的却是一片璀璨。  
数之不尽的亮斑安静地悬在半空中，身下同样散发白色微光的细沙触感柔软，透明如同一整块玻璃的水掀起些许粼纹，银色的芦苇沿岸丛生，淡金色芒草一路烧至天际。  
极不真实的景象令他一阵眩晕。他试着转动眼球，但目之所及皆是如此。血管里仿佛充盈着氢气，他却连动一下手指都很困难。  
药效尚未散去，但至少没有人趁此机会要了他的命。那家伙也不见踪影……他就不该指望这个。  
他的神经不正常地放松下来，麻木地紧盯悬挂在中心的北极星。这星空是如此深邃，仿佛要把他活生生吸进去。他注视着缓缓移动的闪光漩涡，然后张开双翼试图扑向最深处，青金石的穹顶拒绝了他，一阵热风自金色裂缝中将他推向水面。  
贴着澄澈的河流平稳飞行，47毫不惊讶地发觉自己已然成了一只白鹭。雪白羽翼刀刃般削过芒草尖，划乱其上明灭不定的萤火。他的后脑勺上还有条形码吗？或许得等到羽毛掉光才知道了。  
远处的灯塔在雾气中不规律地闪烁着，似乎又有汽笛声飘过。47不想在意这些，他只是随心所欲地在此处飞行，享受难得的空白时段。他顺着蜿蜒河床一路攀升，与天鹅座共舞，接着又朝冬季大三角行进，猎户座马上就要降下去了。  
但昴星团喷发的灼热气流骤然冲散了他，双翼如同伊卡洛斯的翅膀一样迅速解体，他自己也像一团破碎的陨星朝着地面急速坠落。  
毫无痛感，河滩再度接纳并禁锢了他。被水流冲刷掉棱角的水晶和黄玉碎片激发了他的求生欲，47突然记起自己已经很长时间没补充水分了。  
身体重回无法动弹的状态，河川不允许他涉足，急迫的索求自干涸的咽喉深处开裂，声响一直传到唇齿之外：  
“水……”  
宝瓶座回应了他的呼唤。灰绿色双眸的伽尼墨得斯自天顶现身，呼吸里带着血肉的气息。47看到侍酒童子担忧的神色，却听不见对方在说什么。  
温热柔软的触感落在47的唇上，冰凉的液体随即滑进体内空腔，其中还泡着一颗不甜的草莓。47怔怔地望着近在咫尺的少年，睫毛在他眼角扫过像是蚂蚁悄悄爬行。  
紧闭的双眼重新睁开，蓝宝石和海蓝宝石交错相对。一只手将少年扶起靠在床头，玻璃坚硬的质地抵在齿间，有更多的冰凉用来浇灌他四分五裂的意识。  
细胞像海绵一样拼命吸取水分，直到他心满意足地仰起头，另一个吻不期而至。  
他下意识躲闪，奇怪的是他并不想真的拒绝。对方也不再更进一步，只是伸出手，稍显粗粝的掌心贴着少年刚硬的下颌线条一点一点挪动，仿佛互相打磨。  
47的指腹按上对方腕间，脉搏跳动的感觉令他异常焦躁。他几乎抑制不住终结这生命力的本能，可眼前人的气息太过熟悉——熟悉到比起毁灭，他更想占有。  
因此拥抱代替了绞杀。连意见都不曾征求，47自然而然地倾身，将脸埋在对方的颈间，胳膊则顺势环住腰攀上脊背。  
短暂的停顿，回应热烈到近似狂暴，少年被对方的蛮力死死锁在怀中。高温令他的思维更加混沌，47松开手，转而机械地拉扯身上阻挡他散热的布料，对方贴心地加入了他，手法甚至比他更为灵巧。  
少年索性仰面躺倒，任由伽尼墨德斯替他解开束缚。这是侍童应该会的东西吗？还是面对情人才会如此？谁又是他的情人？47不再往下想了，这时候强行运转大脑只会让他觉得不适。  
无人干扰的白鹭缓缓没入细沙。全身暴露在空气中的一瞬，蓝眼睛的少年长舒了一口气，纹路似缟玛瑙的皮肉自他身体最后消融的那一处生长，直至顶端呈现出天竺葵属植物的姿态。  
世界陡然安静下来。47低下头，看向他最脆弱的一面，以及身侧的入侵者。他的气息已然不稳，极端危险的处境此刻反倒让他隐隐兴奋，每一处眼睛都在期待对方有所动作。  
他没有失望。不属于他的手指甫一划过皮肤，47眼前立刻浮现出斑斓的金色光影。他抬起眼皮试图辨明对方的真实面目，星云遮掩着那个人的轮廓，唯余一双灰绿的眼睛，明亮得像是包含火焰，而触碰恰到好处点燃他的欲望。  
所以他没有反抗，任由对方俯身用吻丈量他的肚脐到腹股沟之间的长度，每一次标记他都越发放松。少年趁此机会在黑暗中悄悄舒展身体，他笃定对方不会在意这些小动作。  
不断下移的双手最终停留在一切的根源，那本不该如此鲜活勃发的欲望此时正加倍折磨它的主人，以至于47甚至能听清全身血液迅速流经鼓膜的声音——如果生命必需的涌动无法被中止，试着制造些阻碍或许能早点结束这场闹剧。  
尽管仅剩的理智依然在做出决断，但当手指卷须般缠绕上他的另一处身体时，47的呼吸仍旧狠狠一窒，仿佛被攫住的其实是他的咽喉。接着更多的卷须一并缠了上来，柔嫩的炙热被包裹在另一种质感截然相反的温度里。  
指腹按上最敏感的顶端的那一瞬， 47只觉得全身的毛孔都被迫张开再由冰炭炙烤，他无意识地喊出了声，但他立刻反应过来，转而目不转睛地盯着手指交缠握紧露出的一点饱满。就算周遭光线黯淡，他也能轻易认出已经沾染晶莹露珠的玫瑰色，情欲导致了难以轻易消解的疼痛，而盘绕在其上的十指不知为何竟让他想起了久违的夕颜花。  
力道骤然增加，夕颜的藤蔓变成伊甸园的蛇。而当这些蛇开始为了蜕皮般来回摩擦的时候，47除了艰难地保持呼吸稳定之外，余下的所有精力都集中在咬紧牙关，以免令人难堪的声音被更多人听见。  
少年已经重新躺下，在一阵接着一阵的冷热交替中他的思维逐渐脱缰，开始漫无边际地遐想着别的东西。或许玫瑰（Rose）与情欲（Eros），还有疼痛（Sore）本是同源。幼稚的拼字游戏，就像昆虫（Insect）与乱伦（Incest）……等等，他们本来就不是真正的兄弟。  
这能成为他们行事毫不避忌的理由吗？47忍不住望向身前正在忙碌的人，这样的行为在研究所里被发现的后果可想而知，但他们还是会偷偷进行。耽于肉体享乐的原因是什么？“所有聪明的孩子都极端堕落”？  
他没办法再思考下去了，因为对方的手劲越发激烈，粗暴的刺激产生原始的快感，无法言说的愉悦顺着腹部绵延向上，放大并充斥他的脑海。他克制不住地闷哼，他现在只想要更多。  
愿望一一实现。濡湿的吻着力印在他的小腹与腿根，带着非同寻常的狂热与虔敬。释放本性的爱抚深入骨髓，两颗青春正盛的心脏跨过肋骨的牢笼紧贴在一起发出共鸣。47不清楚自己在此期间到底说了些什么，唯一能知晓的是这其中一定充满欲求，因为随着他的胡言乱语越来越频繁，对方的动作也变得更为凶狠，仿佛要将他彻底征服。  
当那高亢的终点近在眼前之时，47的世界逐渐模糊，光斑如同金黄色的蝴蝶扑满他的双眼，他颤抖着、痉挛着，挣扎着不让自己彻底失控，但将他托浮至云端的甜蜜与痛楚双双绞住了他，逼迫他将他所有的秘密连同那些泡沫一道吐出。  
白鹭体内最后一点水银飞溅，星空沉入地平线，朦胧微光中精疲力竭的47寻找着方向，而当他捕捉到一对晶亮的灰绿色眼睛时，一切都有了答案。  
意识涣散的最后时刻，47隐约感觉到有吻落在他的颊上，那双熟悉的灰绿色眸子里似乎盛满哀伤。  
“6号……”  
少年虚弱地唤出那个名字，随即合上眼沉沉睡去。

47再度醒来的时候天还未明，房间里一片黑暗，唯有月光自百叶窗的缝隙里潜入，将窗前的人影勉强照亮。  
“离起床时间还早，”背对着他坐在床边的6号声音低哑，“再睡一会吧。”  
“我……”47扶着疼痛欲裂的脑袋试图起身，却被6号按回原处。他只能看着自己赤裸的手臂，努力回想先前发生的一切。  
“发生了什么……哥哥？”  
“一点小状况而已。”6号的眼中满是血丝，神色却异常温柔，“其余的我已经替你安排妥当了，现在你需要的是休息。”  
不对。47的脑海中浮现出残片，那些意乱情迷，交缠紧贴的肢体与不吐不快的情话……它们全是真的。  
“等等……”他想要挣脱控制，但他兄弟的力气此时比他更大。  
“不是这样的……我中毒了……然后……”  
6号的声音止住了他的回忆：“都过去了。”灰绿色的眼睛只是黯淡了一瞬，少年随即俯身，在47眉心印下一吻，“我们尽快回去。我会让他们给你做全面检查。你会没事的，相信我。”  
“睡吧，弟弟。”

4

47骤然睁开眼，面前的另一张床铺异常整洁，仿佛从未有人在上面躺过。  
他翻了个身，支起身子看向床尾的光源。格雷还在桌前工作，除了他手边的物件挪动过之外，一切都和47入睡前所见没什么两样。  
听到响动格雷头也不回：“离你的起床时间还有三个小时。”他点击鼠标关上几个页面，“时间还早，再睡一会也不迟。”  
“我做了个梦。”47从床上下来，赤着脚走到格雷身后，双手扶上椅背，“你还记得那一次吗？目标是富商和瘾君子的那一次。”  
“哪一次？”格雷的思维似乎被工作卡住了，但他还是很快反应过来，“啊，是那一次。”他轻轻笑起来，回忆令他暂时放松：“说实话，发现你的时候我可吓得不轻，结果那些药物的作用只是让你……稍稍坦率了一点。”  
“事后检查没有发现异常。难道你当时还在期待别的什么？”47的胳膊从背后环住格雷的肩膀，将下巴搁在他的头顶，语气平淡且多刺。  
“怎么会。我只是……”格雷的脸色沉了下去，“我只是很难过，看着你因为那些事受罪的样子……而我无能为力。”  
“所以我现在身处这里，为了弥补我曾经的失职。”格雷闭上眼，放任自己倚入另一个人的温度，“我希望你能明白。”  
“少来。”47平静地直戳他痛点，“恕我直言，以前你也不是什么好人。”  
听到这话格雷忍俊不禁：“所以你是来找我提前算总账的对吗？那么你现在想要什么补偿呢，我亲爱的弟弟？”  
“如你所言，还有三个小时才到起床时间。”47牵起格雷的手，慢慢将他引向床边，“或许你可以一五一十告诉我，你那天晚上到底在想什么。”  
湛蓝的眼眸如此明亮，而格雷的神色也变得柔和起来。  
“愿意效劳。”

5

“祝贺你重回第一名宝座。”厚实的精装书，一枝带着绿叶和淡白花朵的纤细藤蔓安静地卧在封皮上。47皱眉，看向递给他这本书的男孩：“什么意思？”  
“本来想用纸扇托着送给你的，可惜材料有限。”6号偏过头笑笑，“收下吧，这花可是只在亚热带才能存活的。”  
“这就是你所谓的‘礼物’？”尽管语气不善，男孩依然双手接了过来，“你想要我拿它做什么？”  
“扔掉、藏起来、做成标本——随你怎么做都行。”6号耸肩，“反正只要受冷它一定会死，如果做成书签它就能一直盛开，不用担心寒流……我希望我们也是如此。”最后一句声音小得更像自言自语。  
“你刚刚说什么？”  
“不，没什么。”灰绿色眼睛重归无辜。  
等他走后47取下那枝花藤，打开底下的书，奇怪的是书直接摊平到某一页，边角的折痕显示这一页一定被翻阅多次了。  
男孩小心地翻开折起的书页，密密麻麻的字眼，唯有一句话被红铅笔没头没尾地圈了起来，显得异常突出。  
他的手指按在那红色的凹痕上，然后默默阅读：  
“我祈祷我们能在真正的上帝面前相遇。”  
他也这样想。


End file.
